Let The Flames Begin
by sweetrupturedlight
Summary: "You went through my things?" Elijah and Hayley in a series of drabbles
1. Reluctant Confession

_Nothing is mine.  
_

* * *

_1. Reluctant Confession_

Hayley sat on the porch swing, taking advantage of the warm evening. She was getting serious cabin fever, but there was nothing to be done. This pregnancy equated to being cooped up in a sprawling southern mansion. Technically, it wasn't such a bad gig. She had spent a longer time in places that were much, much worse. But after a few weeks, she needed to see something other than white walls and meandering garden walkways.

"You went through my things?"

She jumped a little, startled from her own thoughts.

Elijah had been returned to them two days prior. Things were even more frosty in the Mikaelson household – if such a thing was even possible. The siblings had found no common ground.

"Urm... no. I didn't," she said as a knee-jerk reaction. Of course, it was a lie. And he knew it immediately if his raised brow and indulgent smile was anything to go by.

Elijah walked into view and leaned against the porch balustrade, a hand in his pocket. For someone that had spent a week in a coffin, he looked remarkably good. As usual, he wore a dark, three-piece suit, the jacket of which was discarded. But the waistcoat and tie were impeccable.

"No?"

Hayley grimaced. "Busted. Sorry."

He shrugged, looking off into the distance for a minute. "No, not at all."

She clasped her hands in her lap, but gently set the swing in motion, the gentle rocking calming. "How did you know? I was meticulous about the way I put things back. I've been known to have done some breaking and entering in my colourful past."

He chuckled. "Believe it or not, I could smell you."

Hayley laughed. "That sounds gross."

"Trust me, it wasn't. It isn't."

She looked away, feeling her cheeks heating. _Is he flirting with me?_ Hayley snapped her jaw shut and bit down on her lip uncertainly.

"It suits you, you know." He pushed away from the railing and came to sit beside her on the swing. Suddenly, the seat was no longer calming and peaceful. It felt cramped. Maybe that was because their thighs toughed _slightly. Barely._

"My smell?" She could not help her embarrassed laughter.

"No, laughter. You should do it more often."

She looked away because his eyes were mesmerizing and it was inappropriate. _He is this baby's uncle_, she chastised herself silently. She didn't need this kind of complication. She could have groaned because she found him attractive. Admitting it only made her so much more aware of him. _I'm a freak._

"This is the first time I've laughed in I don't know how long. Most everything has been doom and gloom. Especially when you were away," she allowed herself to admit. "Thank you. For a moment of… lightness, I guess."

"You're welcome."

She rose from the swing, about to go inside. Distance would be best. "Hayley?"

"Yes?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" At her querying look, he clarified. "Among my things."

From her vantage point, she was looking down at him. The wind rustled his hair ever so slightly. She was annoyed at herself for even noticing.

"A couple of photos - you had weird hair by the way - some ledgers, laundry lists - really?" He smiled but waited for something more. _Damn he was good._ She confessed. "Yeah. Kinda."

He raised his brow and she wrestled with whether to tell him. _I'm already heading over the line of appropriate. What's one more confession going to do?_

"I guess," she paused, choosing her words. "I just wanted to know what you were thinking. And whether I could actually trust you."

"And what did you discover?" He stood too and instead of looking down, she now had to crane her neck upwards. She felt hot again.

She moved backwards towards the railing he had been leaning against. "That you're poetic, that you write beautifully, that your penmanship leaves much to be desired–" she teased and he chuckled.

Hayley sobered and continued, "– that you have darkness in you, like we all do I suppose." Her eyes flickered to his and he was staring at her intently. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her judgment. "But mainly that you are every bit as gallant as you have been towards me… The lonely, homeless, knocked up wolf girl, stranger… person." The last bit came out in an uncertain rush. She had said too much.

"Gallant?" He had pushed both hands into his pockets and she bit her lip again. _Oh boy. He really did look good standing like that._

Hayley laughed. "I guess _I have_ been reading too much of your diary. Good night Elijah."

"Good night."

"Elijah?" she called from the French doorway.

"Yes?"

"Its good to have you back."

He winked at her. "For what its worth, I missed you too. And, you're not a stranger. And you're no longer alone."

She didn't say anything, couldn't. Because she may have had the urge to launch herself into his arms. It was absurd. She barely knew him. She blamed it on the hormones. That night though, her dreams were filled with him.

_I am in so much trouble._

* * *

_a/n: __Might evolve into a series of drabbles because I need a place to park all my feels  
_


	2. A Word of Caution

_2. A Word of Caution_

"What the hell is going on in this house?"

Elijah eyed his younger sister over the top of the local newspaper, the _Times-Picayune_, he was perusing. He was sitting in the salon, enjoying the quiet morning. He appreciated the early sun here, the way the birds were particularly active in the garden and how this part of the mansion was serene. In this house though, quiet did not last long. Rebekah's sudden appearance was testament to that.

"I have many powers Rebekah, but I am not clairvoyant. You will have to be a little more specific."

She stepped into the room and deliberately closed the door behind her. He frowned at her and lowered the newspaper, intrigued.

"Niklaus?"

"Are you sure you aren't clairvoyant big brother?"

"It does not take much to know that most roads lead to the errant sheep in our flock. What is the matter?"

Elijah went back to reading. He was not in the mood to deal with Niklaus's tantrums. Still frustrated by his misguided attempt to secure Marcel's trust, he was a long way from forgetting his latest banishment to a coffin – all at the hands of his impudent younger brother.

"He's being his usual narcissistic self. But actually," she leaned against the closed door. "This is about you. You and the wolf girl."

Elijah's frown was back, finally folding the newspaper and laying it on the table in front of him. "Her name," he pointed a reproachful look in her direction, "is Hayley. And she is not a girl." He stood and walked to the window, looking out over the gardens. "She is a woman, mother to our niece or nephew."

"Exactly." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell. When you say it like that, it's even more disturbing; this miracle, hybrid, baby bun." She pointed a finger at him. "And don't dodge my question."

Elijah grinned in her direction. Her tone was slightly indignant. Sometimes, he forgot that Rebekah was no longer a little girl. He half expected her statement to be followed up with the angry stomp of her feet.

"I wasn't aware that you had asked one."

He checked his cufflinks before pushing his hands into his trouser pockets. His jacket lay neatly over the back of a nearby chair.

"You are being deliberately obtuse, brother. And if these past centuries have taught me anything, it's that you never play dumb." Her eyes narrowed. "Oh my god. You have feelings for the girl."

Elijah rubbed the back of his neck in agitation. Rebekah was right. He did have feelings for_ the girl._ It was a circumstance he was not too happy about himself.

"She…" he thought for a moment, turning to look at his sister. "She is lonely and without a place where she belongs."

"So you feel the need to grant her home and hearth? Don't lie to me Elijah. You and I have always been honest with each other."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I am fond of her. That is the truth," he confessed eventually. "But I have no plans on taking action. So you may rest assured. Keeping her safe is my only priority."

Rebekah moved from the door and came to stand beside him. All brashness left her and for a moment, he saw the Rebekah he always knew was inside, somewhere, but rarely made an appearance anymore.

"A word of caution then, Elijah. You have worked for centuries to try and get Niklaus to be a part of this family. And while you know my stance on this matter, a romance with this wolf-" his brow darkened and she conceded, "with _Hayley_, is not wise. You know I would say to hell with Nik and take happiness where you can get it. But this baby means _something_; even I am forced to admit that. This is a complication you need to avoid."

"I am well aware of this." _Even if I wish it were different_.

"Besides, Nik will probably dagger us all and hold her captive until she births the child in silence."

Elijah cracked a smile. "In silence?"

"You know our dear, dear brother. Strange things give him pleasure. Who knows where he gets his kicks from these days. No one thought it possible for him to get romantically involved with a werewolf. And now we're in care of a hybrid miracle."

"It was not romantic."

"So you are quick to point out." Rebekah's brows rose in displeasure. Then it clicked and her eyes softened. "_Dammit_ Elijah."

"Thank you… for your concern." He placed a placating hand on his sister's shoulder. "But I am aware of my duty."

Rebekah seemed to be lost in thoughts of her own for a moment. "Perhaps that is the problem," she said. "You always mind your duty. When will you get the opportunity to get what you want?"

Elijah frowned. "You now make an argument in the opposite direction."

"Not an argument. Just stating the facts. We will spend our lives in the service of Niklaus's damned soul. When is it our turn Elijah? Our turn to be happy?"

On the inside, he sighed heavily, feeling the always present weight of familial obligation. He had spent so much of his life in the service of his family. And still, centuries later, they had moved no closer to being a unified force.

"Hopefully, before it's too late."

Rebekah just shook her head. "You are hopeless."

"It is my duty to serve this family. I hope you will come to understand that someday."

Rebekah did an uncharacteristic thing and leaned in to place a soft kiss to his cheek. "It's good to have you back." She hesitated a moment. "For what it's worth," she said cautiously, "the girl, she missed you." Elijah was pleased, even though he knew he shouldn't be. "Niklaus noticed it too."

"He doesn't care for her," said Elijah. Of this, he was sure.

"No, he doesn't. But the fact that _you_ do will be enough for him to do something stupid. Niklaus wants control. When he doesn't have that, you know we are all at risk."

They shared one final look before she left him. Elijah reached for his jacket and shrugged into it. Hayley often invaded his thoughts. _A persistent, beautiful, brave little wolf._ His lips curved slightly. There was something about her that called to something within him. Perhaps it was that she needed him as much as he wanted to be needed. In that way, he and Niklaus were not so different.

But it was impossible. She was off limits – _for now_ - he allowed himself that thought, that private hope.

The door opened again and Rebekah poked her head back in.

"By the way, I came looking for you because Nik was acting more wankerous than usual. He just went into the study. She is in there alone. By the sound of things, you might want to swoop in and do that rescuing thing you do so well."

His exasperated look was replaced by anger. He moved towards the study. "Niklaus!"

* * *

_a/n: For those who are a little confused, Ch 2&3 have been stopped. As per reader feedback it reads better this way. I agree. _

_I like the idea that Rebekah knows how Elijah feels, wishes, like him, that things could be different, but they both know it's kind of impossible._

_Thanks for reading x_


	3. The Confrontation

_3. The Confrontation_

Hayley sat behind Klaus's desk, trawling the internet. She still wasn't a hundred percent sure what Sabine had uttered in her 'voodoo trance' thingy, but it bothered her enough to try and find out what it meant. She hadn't told anyone about it. It might be nothing. _Or it might be more frikken drama._ She sighed. _Why is this my life?_

She felt, rather than saw someone watching her. It was the universal feeling of uneasiness that science couldn't quite explain. Intuition. Looking up from the laptop, she saw Klaus standing in the doorway. His expression was unreadable.

She just arched a brow in his direction; sure he would eventually give voice to whatever his problem was.

"I see the way you track my brother's movements when you think no one is watching."

Hayley frowned; startled at his abrupt admission. Her heart-rate tripped a bit. _Dammit. He could hear that_. "Well, hello to you too."

She chose to ignore him and opened ebay - just in case he decided to check what she was up to. Safer for him to assume she was shopping for baby bargains online than start asking questions about something she didn't quite understand herself.

He stepped into the room and up to the front of the desk. It was impossible to ignore him so she gave him her attention.

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Elijah is a man of the world." He was moody, his voice flat, but carried its usual mocking derision. Somehow the impeccable English accent only made his taunts sound more upsetting. "Do not be fooled by whispered words and the Lancelot act he loves so very much. You are not the first girl he's swept up onto his white horse." _That hurt_, but she kept her face impassive. "And you won't be the last. He is every bit the Original. Don't waste your time using those lonely eyes. You mistake his _kindness_ for affection."

Hayley winced. He was throwing her words back at her.

_You hardly know him. And yet you miss him. What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?_

_He was kind to me._

Her anger rose to choke her. "Seriously? Go to hell. You're in no position to lecture me about inappropriate hook-ups." She looked back at the laptop screen but didn't see anything. It's like he saw into her brain and used the information there to purposefully hurt her. _Dick_.

Klaus slammed his hands onto the desk and she jumped. He leaned in towards her. "Just a cautionary tale. Besides, that was the scotch, love. And look at where it got us."

"Is that what it was? I thought you were just pretending for a moment that I was blonde and into teen drama." She saw his lips disappear into a thin line, his cheekbones becoming more prominent. For a moment, she was afraid. But then she straightened her spine. _Fuck it._

"Watch yourself, little wolf," he cautioned. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her.

"No, you watch yourself!" She rose and rounded the desk to stand in front of him, jabbing her finger into his chest. "I am not your god damn punching bag. Find someone else to bully."

He grabbed her arm, his grip firm. Hayley tried to twist away from him, but his grasp was too strong.

"He is not interested Hayley," he bit out. "And even if he was, it will not do. You are carrying _my_ child-"

"And _that_ is pretty much the extent of our involvement. Now, let. Me. Go!" She tugged.

"A pretty significant bond wouldn't you say. Elijah has... what do all those vexing psychology textbooks say? A rescuer complex. He saves things. And he sees you as the salvation of this family."

Hayley felt tears spring into her eyes and she hated her weakness, especially in front of him. She tugged harder. Would she never be wanted for herself? And would the reminder of her reason for being in this family always be a weapon to hurt her? Always the outsider.

"Niklaus!" Elijah's voice reverberated around the room. In an instant, she was free and Elijah had Klaus up against the wall, both his hands wrapped around his brother's windpipe.

"Elijah! No, it's ok." She didn't know why she was even defending Klaus. But it wasn't as if he was lying. The problem was, the truth hurt.

"She is with child brother. Your child. I urge you recall that fact."

Elijah turned to look at her briefly and she nodded. He let go.

"To hell with both of you," Klaus spat. "See if I care."

They heard the slam of the front door from where they stood. Hayley winced as the sound echoed through the empty mansion. She wrapped her arms around herself. She was trembling.

"Are you alright?" Elijah removed his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. In an instant, his smell surrounded her, his heat. _I'm overwhelmed_.

He reached for her arm and stroked the flesh where Klaus's fingers had just been. He examined the area, his long fingers brushing lightly over the soft skin of her forearm. She shivered again.

"He has hurt you." His eyes were soft and she was drawn towards him. _Dammit_. _Get a hold of yourself!_

"No, no he hasn't. Despite his threats, he didn't hurt me." _At least not physically_. She gently extricated her arm from his touch. It was too hard to be this close to him.

Elijah stuffed his hands into his pockets and took a step back from her. She was grateful for the space. Respiration became easier.

"Niklaus picked a fight. You were arguing. About me." He cocked his head to the side in a way she found endearing.

Hayley's eyes flicked up to his and turned away, embarrassed. She knew he'd heard everything.

"Why is he acting like he's jealous. Oh god, is he jealous?" The question was incredulous.

"Niklaus?" Elijah shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "No. It's just that old habits die hard."

"He thinks I…" she cleared her throat, licked her suddenly dry lips and tried again. "He accused me of misreading your kindness as some epic love connection." She laughed, trying to make light of the moment. "Of course, it's not true-" she rushed on.

"Rebekah accused me of the same thing," he interrupted. "The accusation was slightly different but I think the idea was similar."

Her head snapped up. She was speechless. "That's… _awkward_ I guess? Must be something in the New Orleans air that's driving your siblings to draw ridiculous conclusions. We barely know each other, to accuse... to assume."

"These things do not always have a schedule." Elijah looked to the floor, his hands still buried deep in his pockets. _He can't look at me._ "And in most cases, attraction is always _inconvenient_. At least, this has been my experience."

_Attraction. Did he just say attraction?_ Hayley held her breath.

"What are you saying?" She drew his jacket closer around her.

He was quiet for a long time. So long in fact that she thought she had dreamed the entire exchange. Eventually, he pulled a face – half smile, half apologetic grimace. For no reason, the expression broke her heart.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

She felt her eyes prickle again and blinked rapidly. _I will not cry in front of him. Stupid, stupid Hayley._

"I was actually in the middle of something." She gestured towards the laptop and moved behind the desk, the distance making her feel safer, the furniture a tangible barrier between them.

"Sometimes Hayley, what we want is not necessarily the right thing. Or it's not about being right or wrong. It's about timing." He stepped towards the door but did not look back at her. "I do not have to tell you that things with Niklaus - with my family - are… tenuous at best. I cannot do anything to jeopardise what little accord we have. I could not be more sorry for it. Even when I wish it could be different."

Hayley blinked and he was gone. She lowered herself to the chair slowly and rested her head in her hands.

_I'm falling in love with an original vampire I can never have._

* * *

_a/n: A thousand thank you's to all of you. This is fun and I'm glad that the parking lot is filled with lots of Haylijah shippers. Bring your picnic baskets! :)_

_Chapter 2&3 has been swooped around for better reading._

_In this little treatise, for continuities sake, Elijah has been released/undaggered by Marcel._

_Oh, and I love Klaus. So even if he is being a bastard in my story, it's not an indication of my feelings towards the character._

_These drabbles may at times relate to another or be completely separate. _

___Coming up: A Private Party and The Lesson_


	4. Private Party

_4. Private Party_

Hayley leaned against the doorframe, watching Elijah deftly knot his bowtie. He was pretty adept at it too. He was dressed in formal wear; a black suit and a crisp white shirt. She quietly admired just how good he looked. The garment was tailored to perfection. _Perfection_.

"It is not polite to stare."

"Just jealous is all. You all get to go out, play dress up, dance, drink champagne and I get to stay here. _Fun_." She rolled her eyes to compliment her intended sarcasm.

She walked into his bedroom. While she had been in there before, the occupant had then been conspicuously absent. Beside the door was a large wooden chest, intricately carved and very old. The lid was open and she saw a violin in its case. Strangely, she could imagine him playing the instrument with the same skill he applied to everything else he did.

"Another ball ha? For some damned reason, all the towns I happen to land in these days are hosting black-tie events."

"It is a charity gala. And with Niklaus out of town, it is up to me to keep an eye on Marcel."

"Tough gig I imagine." She wrinkled her nose in his direction and he chuckled. "Klaus went to see Caroline." He looked surprised that she knew. "I hear things."

He observed her keenly and she felt like she was under a microscope. "Jealous?"

"Are you kidding me? More like relieved he is out of here for a few days." Elijah went back to his tie, his expression unreadable. "Rebekah sent me in here to tell you she is almost ready." Hayley sat gingerly on the edge of his bed, just watching him. Beside her, his jacket lay. "What is it with you and a suit?" She touched the fabric gently. "Woah. This must have cost a frikken fortune."

"There is no price on quality," he said with a smile and came to stand in front of her. After a moment, he said, "A suit was part of a man's armour. I learned many centuries ago that forearmed was forewarned."

"Even if that psychological edge comes with a thousand dollar price tag?" She was sceptical.

"_Especially_ when."

"Well, your tailor definitely knows what he's doing." She could have kicked herself. "I mean, you always look good." _Oh shut up_. "I just mean that the price tag is… worth it." She felt her face go hot. He was smiling as if he knew exactly what she meant. _Smooth Hayley. Way smooth_.

"Thank you, Hayley." His eyes had a twinkle. He was enjoying her awkwardness.

She had to admit though; she didn't know anyone who looked as good in a white shirt. Damn. He looked _particularly_ good in a white shirt. And it all just enhanced the fact that he was an exceptionally powerful vampire.

Elijah reached for his jacket and she stood.

"I'll leave you to it. Have a good evening."

He shrugged into the jacket. "What are your plans?"

"The same thing I do every night." She sighed dramatically. "Read, watch TV, spend some of your brothers money on ebay."

He smiled and her insides quaked a little. _He really is ridiculously handsome_. And right now, his bowtie was skew.

"Your bowtie… its-" she gestured with her hands; he fidgeted and only made it worse. Hayley laughed. "Here, I can help."

She righted the black knotted fabric, and then smoothed the lapels of his jacket. It didn't escape her notice that he was solid beneath all that material. _Solid_. She concentrated to keep her heart rate constant. It was a battle.

"Thank you." His eyes were so warm, so earnest – _smiling_ almost - that she felt like his whispered 'thank you' meant way more_. I am losing my mind_. Hayley never felt more clumsy. He was dressed impeccably and she was barefoot and slightly dishevelled in shorts and a t-shirt.

She gave him a small smile and he cocked his head to the side, listening. "Rebekah is ready."

"Then I won't keep you. Goodnight."

He thought for a moment. "Wait for me. If you can. We shouldn't be too late."

Hayley's forehead creased, showing her confusion. "Wait for you? What-"

He touched her shoulder briefly on his way to the door. "If you can," he called.

* * *

When the clock struck midnight, Hayley raised her head from the pages of a book and stretched. It was late and she was tired. She had to clamp down on her disappointment. It was time to go to bed. She was on the forth stair when the front door opened.

"You're up late," Rebekah said, already shrugging out of her cloak as she breezed past her in billowing satin, not waiting for a response.

Hayley looked from where Rebekah had disappeared to, to where Elijah still stood in the foyer. He was bathed in a circle of light. _A dark angel_.

"She must be exhausted," Hayley said, gesturing over her shoulder in the general direction.

"You look tired too." Elijah closed the door.

_I'm not anymore._ "Not particularly."

He chuckled. "You're curious."

Hayley laughed in acknowledgement. "That obvious ha?"

"Only to me." She didn't know what to say to that, so she took the few steps down and stepped into the foyer.

"Wait for me in the lounge? I'll be a moment."

"What are you up to?" She couldn't hide the excitement that gripped her.

He winked. "Mischief." And then he too was gone.

* * *

Hayley sat in a wingback chair, but her nerves got the better of her so she stood instead. This is how Elijah found her, perched on the arm of the chair, chewing her lip.

He was so quiet she didn't realise he was back. Not in fact, until he moved in front of her.

"God!" Her hand flew to her chest.

He laughed loudly and the sound startled her as much as the scare. He rarely laughed out loud. It was nice.

"Apologies. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I live in a house with vampires." Her heartbeat returned to normal. "I need to get used to the stealth." She didn't admit that she was also preoccupied with thinking about him.

Elijah set a bottle of champagne and two crystal flutes down on a table. The flutes were beautiful, tall glasses, slim in its design. There were crisscrossing lines cut into the glass, racing from the stem to the lip. The overall effect looked like flames.

"Unfortunately, you cannot go out, but I can provide you with a drink - of the non-alcoholic variety. And…" he stepped close and placed a huge white orchid behind her ear.

"I'm a mess," she said in self-conscious embarrassment. Her hair was wavy and loose.

He tucked the flower securely. "Beautiful."

Hayley was speechless; stunned into an enchanted silence. She focused on the dent in his chin, trying to say something twice, but her throat just constricted and the words would not come.

"You're welcome," was all he said.

"How... Why are you doing this?" She felt weepy and looked away from him, blinking rapidly, only looking back when she was sure she had her emotions under control.

"I know it's hard to be in this house - alone most of the time," he said wryly. "It's not quite a ball, but a private party is better than nothing."

Hayley forgot herself. And she didn't care. She hurled herself into his arms and hugged him. _Hard_. A heartbeat and then his arms came around her too. She felt his head dip into the space between her neck and shoulder and she hugged harder.

_You are wonderful_, she thought. Out loud she said, "Thank you."

Elijah didn't say anything, just slowly reached for her right hand, his other hand dropping to the curve of her waist. And then he started to move.

"And I think you mentioned dancing."

Hayley lifted her head and gifted him with a blinding smile. "There isn't any music."

He looked deep into her eyes and she foolishly imagined he let her see into his soul.

"Do we need it?" Slowly, he turned her in a full circle before taking her back into his arms.

"I guess not," she smiled back, breathless. With an orchid in her hair, in shorts, a t-shirt and barefoot, she had never felt more beautiful.

Hayley tucked her head to his chest and pulled their linked hands to rest against her breast.

She closed her eyes; the gentle sway of their bodies the most perfect thing ever. Elijah placed his own head close to hers.

They stayed like that, swaying gently for a long time.

* * *

_a/n: Most of these drabbles are set to ideas that are very much centred in their mutual attraction, and less around the actual __**acting**__ on it. For that reason, I accept that all these little stories may all have a similar feel to them – the push and then the tentative pull._

_If you missed it, a reminder that chapters 2&3 were swopped around for ease of reading._

_Thank you for the reviews x_


	5. The Lesson

_5. The Lesson_

The first time she heard music in the house, it was the violin. Hayley stood outside the library and just listened. After a while, she sat outside the door and closed her eyes. The sound was hypnotic but sad, tuggling at her heartstrings the same way Elijah played the strings on the instrument. She didn't go in though, when the music stopped, she rose and went back to her room.

The second time Hayley heard music, the door was open and she found Elijah playing a piano; a large black, glossy instrument with the name _Steinway & Sons_ etched in gold.

From her vantage point, she couldn't see his face, but watched his broad shoulders move as his hands danced skilfully across the keys. It wasn't hard to imagine that this was a slice of solace for him. She felt sorry to disturb. She swallowed past the lump in her throat, again unexpectedly moved.

"That was beautiful." She said into the silence that followed the end to the piece of music.

"Thank you. Please." He gestured for her to come closer. He was decidedly casual, she noticed. Well, casual by Elijah standards meant no tie, no jacket, no waistcoat. Just a shirt. This one was white. _My favourite_,she admitted to herself. And the two top buttons were undone, meaning she could see the smooth skin there. _Focus_.

"I think I've heard it before. I'm just not sure what it's called." She moved to stand beside him and then gestured to the bench he sat on. "Do you mind?"

"No, be my guest." He moved over and she sat down beside him. She was keenly aware of the fact that they touched from shoulder to calf.

"Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. A classic."

"Unfortunately between fending for myself, dealing with being a werewolf and pretty much living the life of a nomad, I've haven't had much time to become familiar with anything other than radio hits in the last decade or so."

He pretended to be aghast. "The Macarena?"

She laughed out loud. "Worse. The ketchup song."

"You wound me greatly." His laughter made her feel warm.

"I heard you play the violin the other day. Any other instruments?"

"Spanish guitar."

"Drums?"

He pursed his lips in a way she found decidedly… cute. "No. I've not had the inclination. You look disappointed."

"Only slightly." She bumped her shoulder with his playfully. "You should start a band. Go on the road. Tour."

"It's not as much fun as you'd think."

Her eyes bulged. "You were in a frikken rock band?"

He laughed again. "I might have meant _band_. Not _rock_ band."

"Well, I saw a picture of you from a hundred years back and let me tell you, with that hair, you could get into _any_ rock band. _Comfortably_."

His laughter was loud, robust and immediate. She started laughing too, it was infectious. She was irrationally pleased to have inspired such a response from him.

"What can I say; I am a child of my generation."

"Yes. That you are." His eyes ran over her face and she had the urge to touch him. Instead, she ran her hands over the piano keys, breaking their eye contact. "I always wanted to learn to play the piano. My foster family had one. It was nothing as beautiful as this. But during the holidays, they would play. I wasn't allowed to touch." She smiled at him. It was sad. "Which of course meant I was even more curious about the damned thing."

"Well, feel free to touch this one whenever you like," he offered. "Would you like to play?"

"I don't play." Her voice was laced with longing regret.

"Place your hand over mine." Hayley looked over at him, uncertain. He placed his right hand on the keys and gestured for her to put her right one on top of his. This meant that she had to scoot even closer, her side plastered to his, her right arm now completely resting over his.

She bit her lip and then his fingers began to move. A soft giggle escaped her lips. His hands were strong and capable, sure as they moved over the keys relatively slowly. He was looking down at the keys and she turned to look at him. Barely any space separated her lips from the skin exposed above his open collar. If she leaned in just a bit, she could place a kiss below his ear, to the round, dark mole there. She pressed her lips together and turned back towards their fingers.

"If you like, I could teach you."

"To play the piano? Seriously?" She was touched by the offer. His kindness towards her seemed endless. _Maybe that's why I have all these feelings for him I can't explain. Some kindness and I lose my head. Pathetic,_ she chastised herself.

"I have been playing for a few centuries. I think I can be trusted to teach you the basics." His fingers moved again.

She was tempted. It would be a legitimate way to spend some time in the company of someone she was growing to trust – maybe already trusted too much. But she knew she couldn't accept. She would only be courting trouble.

"Thanks. Really. But with everything else going on, I don't think it's the best time."

"It might prove to be a good distraction." His fingers had stopped moving now and her hand just rest on his. He turned to look at her and without the will to stop, she met his gaze. Inches separated them. Hayley could not tear her eyes from his, despite being afraid she would let him see too much. But neither, it seemed, could he.

"Perhaps you are right. Not a good idea I think… considering," he said. His eyes had dropped to her lips, the words an intimate whisper.

"Considering what?" Her head moved closer to his, a magnetic pull drawing them closer.

The front door slammed and the spell was broken.

"Elijah!" It was Rebekah.

Hayley removed her hand from his and looked back at the piano, away from him.

"If you change your mind, the offer stands." He stood and looked down at her, a strange look on his face. Then he turned and left.

"I'll think about it," she whispered.

Hayley brushed her fingers over the keys he had touched. If she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could still feel him sitting beside her.

* * *

_a/n: Fluffffff. I think the next chapter will be even worse. LOL. _

_Coming up: Before Midnight_

_Thank you all for reading x_


	6. After Midnight

_6. After Midnight_

_I'm losing my frikken mind._ Hayley pounded her pillow for the millionth time, trying to get comfortable. It still wasn't working. She got up, went to get a drink of water. That didn't help. She raided the fridge. She couldn't find what she was looking for. Eventually, there was nothing to be done.

Klaus would kill her if she even tried to disturb him. After all, it was after three in the morning. Rebekah, well, she wasn't even home yet. Close to sunrise was more than likely the time the youngest Mikaelson sibling would be seen.

She bit her lip uncertainly. _Dare I?_ Her stomach churned and Hayley knew she had no choice.

The house was dark, the moonlight providing some illumination as she walked the familiar passageway. Hayley stopped outside the bedroom door and listened. It was silent as a grave. _The irony does not escape me, _she mused.

It was a cool evening and she was barefoot in cotton pajama bottoms and a tank. She shivered a little, sorry now she hadn't taken the time go grab her wrap. Or at least put on a pair of shoes.

Hayley knocked softly, scowling when the sound echoed. _Dammit. This is insane._ But then her stomach lurched again and her resolve strengthened. This time, she turned the doorknob and pushed the door open; it didn't even creak. The room was pitch black, the heavy drapes on the windows blocking out even the slightest shard of moonlight.

_I have lost my goddamn mind._

"Elijah?" She called so softly, she wasn't even sure she'd said anything out loud. "Elijah?" A little louder this time.

There was a rustle and then he stood right in front of her. She gasped in surprise, swaying slightly. His hands found her upper arms, stabalising her.

"Hayley, are you alright? Is it the child?"

She took a minute to gather her thoughts. What little light came in through the open doorway told her he wore only pajama bottoms. _What am I doing here?_

Her silence must have caused him discomfort because he turned on the bedside lamp and then returned to her side. The room was now brightened, the lamplight casting a yellowish glow. She felt like an idiot because his face was etched with deep concern.

_He is going to kill me. Or worse, I might be forced to kill myself. Cause of death: Idiocy._

"Hayley," he called again. He led her to the bed. One minute she was standing, the next she was sitting on the side of his mattress – the sheets were in disarray – so was his hair. Hayley was taken aback for a moment. She had never seen Elijah Mikaelson so deliciously rumbled. _Oh god. He looks sexy as hell._ She realised she wasn't prepared for the reality of it.

"Hayley!" His voice had risen ever so slightly.

"Shhh…!" She didn't want Klaus finding her in his brother's bedroom at three in the morning. "I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_. I'm fine, really. Please don't hate me."

He frowned. "Why would I hate you? Are you not well? Can I get you something?"

"In a manner of speaking…" She grimaced.

"What is it?" he asked sceptically.

She looked at him and licked her lips. _Oh god, please don't kill me. _"Well, I've been awake for hours. I can't sleep. I've been downstairs, tried to eat something, drink something, nothing works."

"Works for what?" His rumpled hair, naked chest and quizzical brow did things to her.

"Cravings?" She peeked at him through one eye.

His expression was blank for a moment. "Cravings?" He said the word as if he didn't know what it meant.

"Urm... yeah. I can't sleep because this baby – your niece or nephew –" it might be good to remind him of that, "is craving ice-cream." She thought she heard him grunt in disbelief. "I can't help it ok. It might be a hybrid baby thing, but if I don't have ice-cream soon I might be forced to do something drastic!"

"Just so we're clear, you woke me at-" his eyes flicked to the digital clock, "3am because you have a craving for ice-cream?"

"Yeah," she said, her voice small. "Pretty much."

He said nothing and the silence was deafening.

"This pregnancy is a bitch ok. And I knew if I went to Klaus I would likely be in a coffin of my own. Rebekah isn't home yet and even if she was, she sleeps like the dead – sorry. No pun intended. And well… you did say you would always protect me…?" She finished, trying on a small smile meant to charm. She didn't think it worked.

Elijah ran his hands over his face briskly, as if trying to find patience. "Ice-cream."

"Pistachio preferably." When he gave her an exasperated look, she amended. "_Preferably_. But anything will do."

"Hayley, when I said I would protect you, I meant that. But that was from danger."

"Look, if this baby doesn't get pistachio ice-cream soon, there will be danger - _my wrath._ Directed towards everyone in his house!" Hayley gripped his shoulders, shaking him slightly. "I need ice-cream ok!"

Elijah stared at her for a moment longer and then a small smile curved his lips, then a husky laugh followed. It was deep and low. A tingle raced up her spine. His skin was hot, smooth where she had touched. _He's gorgeous_.

He rose from the bed and walked over to his closet, shrugging into a black V-neck sweater.

"You're going?" She jumped up and clapped excitedly. "Oh my god, I love you."

_Oh shit. _"I don't mean love love of course. Just like love." She shook her head. "The other platonic, I'm in your debt kind of love. You know what I mean."

Elijah walked over and she was forced to look up. With light only from the lamp, his face looked softer, the cleft in his chin looking deeper as the shadows played there.

"You're cold."

"No, I'm fine really."

"Get into bed. I'll be a minute." He gestured to his own bed and she immediately balked at the idea. _No way. I won't survive it._

"Can I come?" He was already shaking his head. "Come on. Its three in the morning, we're just heading to get some ice-cream. Please. _Please_. Some fresh air will help."

_Was that Elijah Mikaelson rolling his eyes?_ His lips twitched and she knew she was winning. "Please."

"Shoes and a sweater. It's cold out."

"Oh my god. I love you."

He raised his brow. "Yes, I know what you mean," he said. "The other platonic type." She was sure he was making fun of her. But she didn't care.

Outside, Hayley slid into the passenger seat of Elijah's black Mercedes. The seats were leather and at present, being deliciously heated. She settled and from the corner of her eye, watched him expertly navigate the controls.

"You drive stick shift?"

"It's a preference. Gives me something to actually do when I drive."

"You could do what the rest of us do. Sing." She ticked off on her fingers. "It's cheaper and more fun."

"Somehow I doubt it." That smile was back. The indulgent, lazy lit. _Who knew watching a man drive could be so sexy?_

He just smiled and focused on the road. 10 minutes later, he returned and handed her a plastic tub of Ben and Jerry's pistachio ice cream. She ripped off the lid and practically salivated. She didn't have a spoon.

"Dammit."

An amused smile found its home as he handed her a plastic one. She dove in.

"Slowly Hayley."

Her first taste was heaven. She gave a loud, exaggerated moan and squeezed her eyes shut, savouring the sweet taste.

"Oh my god. This is soooo good."

"I can see that."

She turned to look at him and he had leaned back against the driver's door, staring at her, the small smile still on his face.

"Hybrid baby approves. Wanna try some? It's good." She had already shoveled another spoonful into her mouth so _its good_ came out sounding a bit garbled.

"No, thank you."

"Come on." She scooped a bit onto the spoon and offered it to him. She raised her brow in disapproval and he relented, taking the offered spoonful into his mouth.

Her eyes couldn't leave his lips and she felt her face warm.

"Delicious," he concurred.

She cleared her throat. "Told you."

"Time to get home and you in bed."

The drive back was made in silence. At her bedroom door, he stopped, waiting for her to go inside.

"Elijah," she whispered, "thanks."

"I would say anytime but…" She grinned and he grinned back. "Get some sleep."

Hayley closed the door and couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

_a/n: Thank you all for your reviews and favourites!_

_Btw: I'm also sweetrupturedlight on tumblr. If you want a squeeing partner, do drop by_

_I'm also open to any prompts_


	7. Tea for Two

_7. Tea for Two_

Hayley sat at the kitchen counter and made a second attempt at drinking her cup of tea. It was cold. She pulled a face. This baby was wrecking havoc with her bladder. Twice she had had to rush to the damned bathroom.

She really wasn't fussy about her morning beverage, but the tea was cool, too cool to even be palpable. She had spent way too many mornings – and nights – in foster homes sipping revoltingly cold coffee or tea. She rose from her chair and inserted the mug into the microwave. _Nothing 30 seconds can't fix._

With the predictable beep, she removed the mug and steam billowed. _Perfect_. She raised it to her lips and would have sipped if an incredulous Elijah did not interrupt her.

"Tell me you did not just microwave a cup of tea."

Hayley looked from him to the offensive cup and back again. Her expression was nonplussed. "Yeah. I did." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was cold. Its not a big deal."

Elijah stepped into the kitchen, removing his jacket as he walked. She watched as he folded the jacket neatly and laid it on a nearby chair. He proceeded by rolling up his sleeves. Her tea was forgotten. She was kind of distracted by the dark hairs on his forearms and how sexy his wrist looked with the heavy silver watch anchored there.

"What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you."

"From what? Hey!" The mug was plucked from her hands and she watched as he poured the contents down the sink. The look on his face was almost amusing in its revulsion. "I was going to drink that you know."

"I do know. Which is why the offensive liquid is now where it will be best served. In the sewerage system."

Hayley raised a brow. "Seriously. I know you were born British - or something," she added as an afterthought, "so I guess you have some genetic predisposition to making great tea. But I'm American. And generally, I kinda don't care."

"Your words are blasphemous and I must insist you cease from saying another." He was teasing her. He had that teasing look she was coming to know so well. Her eyes narrowed as she watched him lean a hip against the kitchen counter, his left hand resting where it always did, in his pocket.

"Fine." She raised her hands in surrender. "I am open to being convinced. I've gotta say though, I don't know how your tea's going to be better than mine. It's boiled water, bag dumped in, cream, sugar. Done. Drinkable. I don't see the problem."

"My dear Hayley," he said in an exasperated murmur, "tea should be savoured. Not devoured without the appropriate appreciation or slurped up in a frenzy." His tone was so earnest, she couldn't stop her smile. He looked almost pained at her casual attitude to tea. _Tea_.

_Oh Elijah, _she whispered on the inside, charmed, amused.

"Alright. Teach me."

He smiled. _That_ smile. The one that made her stomach drop a little. Well, a lot actually.

"Watch and learn."

Hayley sat down on the high chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She admitted that having him order her to "watch" wasn't the worst thing ever. She now had a reason to watch his economical movements across the kitchen – reaching for an old fashioned stainless-steel stove top kettle and placing it on the gas to boil, watching him search for and easily find a small, scarlet read tin box, the gold lettering in Chinese, the only English read: _Tieguanyin._

"That tea isn't even British. Or American. And it's not in a bag. Those are tealeaves."

"Rule no.1: always drink _good_ tea. The best you can find."

Elijah winked at her as he measured out a tablespoon into a little bowl that rested next to a white bone china teapot. The pot itself was beautiful, with a delicate floral pattern in pink, grey and silver hues. "It's a Chinese oolong tea, named after a Buddhist deity called _Guan Yin_; the Iron Goddess of Mercy. While the tea is expensive, a leaf can be brewed up to seven times before it loses its flavor."

"Well at least its bang-for-your-buck value is very high," she muttered, entertained by his tone. She could swear he was lecturing her. It was sweet, endearing.

"Rule no.2," he continued, un-phased. "Bone china is the best. It's non-porous and thus retains the heat," he said matter-of-factly. She had to admit; watching him instruct her was almost hypnotic.

"Wait a minute." A thought struck and her eyes widened in disbelief. "You import your tea? What am I saying; of course you import your tea. For the record, now that I've had a moment to process that, I'm not surprised."

"Good tea is hard to find," he shrugged. But his eyes flicked to hers and they were smiling.

"Hard to find in the entire continent of Northern America. Riiiight."

"As I was saying, the Chinese do not just gulp down their tea. Even just brewing it, serving it for their families or guests - its an event."

"They sure have a lot of time on their hands."

"No more than you or I."

Hayley rolled her eyes for dramatic effect and watched him pour the still boiling water into the teapot, swirling it around and then throwing out the liquid.

"Seriously?" Elijah smiled, his teeth showing. He was enjoying himself. She had to admit, so was she.

"Rule no.3: always preheat your teapot. Believe me, it makes all the difference in the world."

"If you say so," she whispered under her breath. She knew he could hear her.

He scooped the tealeaves into the teapot, the leaves making a delicate ringing sound as it hit the china. He then poured the boiling water over the leaves. He kind of poured it from a height and she frowned.

"Its not just for pomp and ceremony, I assure you. Pouring the water from a height allows the leaves to swirl and begin to open, shedding their flavor into the water." Steam wafted from the little pot and he immediately replaced the lid.

"And you always have time for this," she asked sceptically. "This ceremony."

"Granted, not always. I do prefer brewed tealeaves, but I have been known to also enjoy a cup of Twinings or PG Tips."

"Magnanimous of you," she teased. She watched him arrange two matching china cups on the counter in front of her.

"Rule no.4: Allow the tea to steep."

"This is an awful lot of effort for something I usually drink in the morning."

He rested his palms on the counter top and the muscles of his forearms contracted attractively. _Concentrate_.

"The beginning of each day is filled with possibilities. There is no better way to start it than with the best beverage, brewed to perfection. Perfect for contemplation and calm."

"Two things I have no been blessed with lately," she muttered.

"Perhaps we can change that."

"With tea?" she said sceptically. "I know it's leaves and its green, but I doubt it has the kind of calming properties I'm thinking about."

Elijah chuckled and she smiled back easily. It was always easy with him. He made her feel comfortable. Like it was ok to just be herself. No need to pretend. No need to wear her usual armor and hold the world at arms length.

"This particular pot has a filter, so there is no need to strain the leaves." Elijah sat down beside her. "Tea Miss Marshall?" he asked with exaggerated politeness and she played along.

"Please, Mr. Mikaelson." She pushed their cups closer, not even realizing that she was leaning forward in anticipation. As he poured the shimmering, golden liquid, she had to admit it smelt better than any cup of tea she'd ever made.

"Milk?" he asked.

Elijah didn't take his tea with milk or sugar. Hayley on the other hand, she took hers with copious amounts of milk and liberal amounts of sugar. She thought she saw him wince. It was her turn to laugh.

She was keenly aware that he watched her closely as she took her first sip. She sniffed, and then gingerly sipped the piping hot liquid. She couldn't help it. Her eyes closed and she sighed with pleasure. When she opened them, he sat casually, lounging in his chair almost, his own teacup hovering close to his lips. His eyes were fixed on her.

"I believe the words you are trying to formulate might begin with a O, M and G."

Hayley couldn't help it. Laughter bubbled up inside of her and tea almost spewed from her nose. She reached for a piece of kitchen towel and narrowly missed the embarrassment. Instead, she gave in to her desire and laughed out loud, the sound ringing throughout the spacious kitchen. In fact, she had the giggles.

"I'm sorry. Its just you and the phrase _oh em gee_. Its just all kinds of…" He raised an amused brow and she thought for a moment. "Its kinda perfect actually."

Elijah smiled and their eyes locked across two cups. The moment, she realised, was one of those you never forgot. Years later, she knew, she would still be able to taste the rich chestnut flavor of the tea on her tongue, smell its aromatic aroma, picture the light steaming over him, the look in his eyes, the playful smile at his lips. _The happiness I feel being here with with him. _

"Rule no.5: The tea you drink should awaken your senses with every sip. The sight of the iridescent amber liquid. The pitch perfect ringing sound of the leaves as they fall into the teapot. The smell, the rich flavor and taste as you swirl the liquid in your mouth before you swallow."

He had not broken their eye contact. And despite having just swirled and then swallowed a mouthful, her throat was suddenly dry. This might very well be the best cup of tea she'd ever had. Maybe it was the tea. _Maybe it was the man who made it for me._ Maybe it was the entire experience.

Elijah set down his cup. "Tea has many health properties. It is rich in antioxidants. Much better than he more universally accepted breakfast beverage - coffee."

Hayley took another sip, savoured, swallowed. "What are you saying?"

"That perhaps I would like to gift my niece or nephew with the taste for a superior beverage."

A smile was already making its way to her lips. She wasn't surprised. She smiled a lot when she was around him.

"If you'd like," he continued, "you could join me for a morning cup. I usually have my first cup before eight."

"Are you offering to make me tea for the next couple months?"

His gaze found hers. "I am requesting the pleasure of your company," he countered.

Her heart fluttered. "Then," she said without hesitation. "I accept."

He rose to leave. "I look forward to sharing my mornings with you."

Her face warmed. She blamed it on the hot beverage. There was something about him saying, _sharing_, _mornings_ and _with you_ in one sentence that almost gave her an apoplexy.

She didn't turn to watch him leave, instead raised her cup to her lips. He had already left when she murmured, "I concede. No more microwaved tea."

She swore she heard him chuckle.

* * *

_a/n: this is the result of an unintended prompt from klarolinedrabblings on tumblr. she had posted:_

_"I would give my right arm for a scene where Hayley is making a cup of tea and she does it all wrong because she's not British and therefore not born with an genetic predisposition for tea making and appreciation. Then just as she's about to lift it to her lips, Elijah just swats it out her hands and is like 'I'm sorry, I couldn't watch you drink that swill.'"_

_That kind of got me thinking. This is the end result._

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I've taken a while to update. Inspiration didn't strike but I have a few ideas brewing (like Elijah's tea). Ha! _


	8. The Kiss

_8. The Kiss_

Hayley stood on the back porch, looking out onto the vast grounds. It had gone dark hours before. In fact, it was close to midnight. She sighed heavily. This day was about an hour away from being over. She felt relief. But also a palpable sadness she couldn't explain. Or maybe she could. She just didn't want to.

She didn't turn to look at him when she heard him approach, but he came to stand beside her, looking out over the gardens much as she did. Their shoulders almost touched. She wrapped her arms around herself just a little tighter. He always came to find her at the end of the day. Even if it was just to say goodnight. _He always finds me_.

They stood in silence for a long time. She appreciated how much he seemed to understand her. Maybe he sensed she didn't want to talk. Or that she wasn't ready. Elijah never pushed. He always waited, patiently, until she was ready. And eventually, his patience always paid off.

She felt her eyes fill with frustrated tears and her chin dropped a fraction. _Dammit_. Every year she vowed she wouldn't cry. And then this day would almost be over and she would almost make it. _Almost_, but not quite.

She felt a hand between her shoulder blades and he gently rubbed there, offering her comfort for words she had not yet uttered. She closed her eyes and swallowed. Two tears squeezed from between her lashes and gravity worked its inevitable magic. They fell to her chin, clung for a moment, before falling to the ground.

"It's my birthday today," she said finally. With a humorless laugh and an awkward shrug, she added, "It's almost over." She sounded relieved.

Elijah turned towards her then, only slightly. His hand had stilled for a moment, but then it continued its soothing circles.

"I didn't know."

"I didn't say," she confessed. "I don't celebrate it. Ever. Its not a big deal."

She hated the fact that even to her own ears, it sounded like a lie. He waited for the rest and she couldn't help it. He had a way of making her _want_ to tell him all her secrets.

"I feel…" her lips trembled and she bit her lip for a moment, feeling the sting. Eventually she finished her thought, "…lost, Elijah." The tears returned, burning in the back of her throat. "Lost and alone. I have no one. No real family. Maybe it's just some pipe dream I have of finding real family out there. But the thought of it, the hope of something that's mine, a place I belong, people I belong to, it's what keeps me going."

She caressed her belly. It curved gently, a sign that the life there was growing.

"I have a baby inside of me. And half of me is so afraid of this damned witchy prophecy and the other half - the half that's trying to be rational and positive - keeps trying to tell the scared half that this baby is fine. That she will be healthy and good. Better than either Klaus or myself ever was. And that this time, _this time_ the world, the fates will be on my side. And I won't be the one on the receiving end of being monumentally screwed over."

"Shhhh." He turned her towards him then, placing a gentle finger to her lips.

She removed it with her own, looking him straight in the eyes. "You say I am family Elijah. But I'm not. I'm not related to any of you. I'm here because of some messed up cosmic circumstance and if anything were to happen to this baby-" He began to interrupt but she shook her head, speaking her truths before she lost the nerve. "-there would be no reason for me to be a part of this family. Like everything else in my life, this is temporary." _You are temporary_.

She swallowed a few times, struggling to hold her emotions together. "Everything in my life has always been temporary. I guess… I'm terrified that this will be too." She admitted it to him. She would never have admitted it to another soul. "So I must find my family."

"Hayley, I have vowed to always take care of you. You know this. _Always_. That is not a temporary pledge. It means forever. The minute I found you, you became a part of this family." Her eyes had dropped and he raised her chin, willing her to look at him. "No matter what happens, that will always remain."

"How can it? We share no blood. You, none of you, owe me anything."

She would have pulled out of his hold then, but he wouldn't let her. Instead, his hands found the nape of her neck, cradling her face.

"Do you remember the night I came home, after being undaggered by Davina?"

She frowned, confused by the change in conversation. She nodded. "Yes."

"This exact spot, this is exactly where you were standing when I rounded that corner." He gestured over his shoulder. "You stood here, bathed in the moonlight." His thumbs caressed her cheeks where they cradled her face. "I wanted to kiss you then."

Her eyes widened, then she smiled. It was watery, but it was a smile. "And I slapped you. Classic me." She wrinkled her nose. "Kind of ruined the moment, didn't I?"

He chuckled. "Perhaps. Or maybe you were just postponing the inevitable."

Then his lips drew closer and her breath caught. They shouldn't. She shouldn't want this. _But I do. I want it more than I have wanted anything in forever._ She didn't want to fight the attraction any longer. It was almost midnight, on her birthday, and she didn't want to have another miserable milestone.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and his lips brushed her eyes, then her cheeks, kissing at the tears that still clung there. She lifted her chin, wanting more. There was the most unbearable moment when she feared he wouldn't kiss her. She strained towards him, the pull so strong. But then the moment passed and his lips touched hers.

Hayley pushed closer to him, her hands fisting in the front of his shirt, pushing herself into him, holding him anchored to her, rising into her toes slightly. His lips were soft, warm, but firm as they moved across hers. When she felt his tongue brush against hers, her knees trembled and it was his turn to anchor her.

His arms came around her and she sighed into him. The kiss, which started out slow, explorative and tentative, became an inferno of suppressed desire. The kindling had been lit and now the fire raged. She couldn't get close enough to him and his hands couldn't touch everywhere at once. Their lips broke apart and Elijah's mouth travelled to the base of her neck, where her pulse beat rapidly. He licked there; then nipped slightly. She felt her eyes pinch close in the most delicious way, the moment the most erotic thing she had ever experienced.

"_Elijah_," she whispered. She pulled him back to her lips, her arms winding around his neck, her hands fisting in his hair.

Eventually, he pulled back. All good things had to come to an end. And when she opened her eyes, she knew the magic moment was over, but the spell was not broken.

He placed a kiss to her lips, a final one. But then another followed. A third. Butterfly kisses, the softest, sweetest whisper. Then he stepped back and buried both his hands in his pockets. She knew it was to stop him reaching for her. That knowledge warmed her almost as much as his kiss had.

His smile was wry, a little unsure, his hair slightly mussed and his shirt was wrinkled where she had fisted it with her hands. He looked like he had been ravished and Hayley was undeniably pleased by her efforts. She was witnessing an Elijah that was out of his depth. It made her feel like they were both experiencing the same tumultuous emotions. It was comforting.

"I think I'd better..." she gestured inside. He nodded indiscernibly, but his eyes were still fixed on her mouth. She licked her lips, her throat going dry again. She knew she had better get inside or they would be courting trouble. Even more than they already had.

"Good night Elijah."

"Happy Birthday."

She left him there, vowing not to look back. But she did, watching him watch her walk away. A shiver tracked down her spine and she hurried then. _I am in love with him._ She knew it. _I am in love with him_. It was a certainty.

She made a detour to the bathroom and leaned against the closed door for a while until her heart rate returned to normal. The mirror revealed a flushed face, swollen lips and sparkling eyes. _Happy eyes and a giddy heart._

When she eventually returned to her bedroom, she noticed a book lying on her pillow. She sat on the side of the bed, reaching for the tome. It was a bible. Old, leather bound, the pages thick and yellowed. She frowned, looking around. There was nothing and no one else.

Hayley opened the cover and a pressed rose fell into her lap, the floral scent discernable even after so much time had past. The inside of the front cover had writing in it. It was a family tree, like old bibles used to have, tracing the lineage of a family. It belonged to the Mikaelson's.

* * *

Mikael (_m_) - _**m**_. - Esther (_f_)

_Offspring_

Unnamed firstborn (_m_) - Elijah Mikaelson (_m_) - Finn Mikaelson (_m_) - Kol Mikaelson (_m_) - Rebekah Mikaelson (_f_) - Henrik Mikaelson (_m_)

* * *

And Niklaus Mikaelson. He was a dotted line between Esther and an unnamed male

Mikael (_m_) - _**m**_. - Esther (_f_) - - unnamed (_m_) - - Niklaus Mikaelson (_m_)

Hayley traced the bold penmanship. It had been written in ink, with a quill. But then she saw it. Her name, written in a different, but similarly bold script had been added to the Mikaelson family tree. She was a dotted line beside Klaus. Between them, there was an empty space for the name and gender of their unborn baby.

* * *

Niklaus Mikaelson - - - - Hayley Marshall

Baby Mikaelson

* * *

Her eyes filled again. _Elijah_. He had placed the bible on her pillow, he had written her name into their family bible. In doing so, proving that she was no temporary addition to their family. He had always said that she was family. Now, he had made her family too.

Hayley hugged the bible to her, smiling. In the distance, she heard the large clock in the lounge chime. It was midnight and her birthday was over.

For the first time in years, her birthday ended with happy tears.

* * *

_a/n: a massive, huge, terrific thank you to all of you readers. i love that so many of us love haylijah too :)_

_Just fyi: I update as inspiration strikes for one-shots. If i don't have ideas, updates might be slow. Feel free to leave prompts. x_


	9. Numb

_9. Numb_

She had been chased by witches, kidnapped by vampires, and each time, she and her baby had survived. Through no fault of her own, through no fault of anyone really, but through the will of mother nature, at 16 weeks Hayley woke up in a pool of blood. She screamed, calling out to the most important person in her life.

"Elijah! Elijah! Oh my god!" By the time the last scream was out, he was at her bedside, his own face horrified at the sight before him.

"Are you in pain?"

"No." Hayley shook her head frantically. "The baby..."

He lifted her carefully, an arm at her back, another beneath her knees. Her mind raced as she held on. _My baby._ _Oh my god, my baby_. When they reached the landing, Rebekah appeared below.

"What the bloody hell was that racket all about?"

She took one look at Elijah's face and Hayley's bloodied pajama bottoms and knew not to say another word. He drove and Rebekah sat beside her on the back seat, holding her hands in hers. Everything happened in a blur. It was as if she stood outside herself and watched the frantic movements of everyone around her. From a distance, she heard Elijah on the phone. He spoke urgently, loudly. Elijah never raised his voice; he did now.

"It will be alright, you'll see," Rebekah said, a brave smile on her face. They both knew she lied. Hayley couldn't even muster up the strength to be grateful.

"How is she?" Elijah demanded of his sister.

"Just get us there. Fast," Rebekah replied. Hayley looked out the window, her hands now cradling her stomach. She didn't feel anything. No movement, nothing. In the past few weeks, she had become accustomed to little movements, flutters. Now there was nothing. She felt empty. Alone.

Elijah carried her into the Doctors examination room. Dr. Gauthier was quite familiar with supernatural beings. So when Elijah rattled off facts about her werewolf ancestry, no one batted an eyelash. He helped her onto the exam table and turned to leave.

Hayley couldn't do this alone. She already knew what the doctor would confirm. She felt it inside. Her baby's heart no longer beat. But she couldn't do this alone.

"Elijah. Please." She clung to his jacket, her grip desperate, her eyes equally fraught, almost wild.

"Are you sure?"

She just nodded. His own hand replaced the fabric she had been gripping but she turned her face away from him as a sheet was thrown over her, her legs parted and the doctor began his examination.

"I am sorry, but there is no heartbeat," Dr. Gauthier finally confirmed. All Hayley remembered after that was the sharp, snapping sound his latex gloves made as he removed them from his hands. It was loud, she thought. _Who knew latex gloves were so loud?_

She bit her lip but didn't even know she had drawn blood. Elijah's hand still gripped hers, while with the other he gently dabbed at her mouth with his white handkerchief.

"You'll ruin it," she said, shrugging away. She looked at his suit. The front of the once crisp shirt was now shades of pink and crimson. "I've ruined that too. I'm so sorry." Her voice didn't even sound like her own.

She didn't know it, but she looked so lost, so alone. Elijah just shook his head, negating any further comment on his ruined clothing. It was inconsequential.

"It's nothing. Its not important." She turned to look at him then. His eyes were wracked with pain. She was surprised by it. She knew he cared for her baby, but seeing the evidence of just how much didn't fail to surprise. She steeled her emotions, looking past him into nothingness. Even his kindness and compassion was too much emotion for her to handle.

"Did you tell Klaus? He would want to know."

"Rebekah has gone to fetch him."

Hayley shook her head, letting go of the hand that anchored her to sanity. "There is no need. Please, take me home."

He made no argument, but placed a gentling arm around her waist, guiding her to the basin in the examination room. Gently, he ran the warm water tap and Hayley watched as he took her hands, gently washing her own blood from her hands. They had not had time when they left the mansion.

She was hypnotised by the sterile smell of the antiseptic he used to clean their hands, sound of the water, the way the colour went from red, to pink, eventually running clear. Finally, he guided her out to the car. Hayley felt nothing, heard nothing. Nothing but the sound of her own breathing, roaring in her ears. It was as if someone clamped her nose shut and she was forced to breathe through her mouth. Air rushed from her mouth in agonising, but silent gasps.

Elijah touched her arm gently on the way home. She didn't turn to look at him. His compassion would be her undoing. She wasn't ready. She looked out the window but saw nothing but rounded shapes and muted shades. The world had become a watercolor, all the shades merged into one, until nothing made sense or even looked familiar.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Klaus demanded when the Mercedes had barely come to a standstill.

"Not now Niklaus," Elijah warned, his tone a protective growl.

"No, it's alright," Hayley said, walking towards Klaus. He had been a father for a little while. Just like she had been a mother. He deserved to hear it from her. When she reached him, she saw the storm brewing in his eyes. She knew him well enough now to know that his brashness and violent temper hid his real emotions. He was as terrified as she had been when she had seen the blood. But that felt like hours ago now. In reality, it was less than three hours prior.

"I lost the baby," she said flatly. She saw his eyes go cold and she shivered, her arms coming around herself. "The doctor said it wasn't anything I did. These things just happen sometimes."

"It's the witches, those pesky, filthy, festering-"

Hayley shook her head and moved past him. She couldn't deal with him right now. She took two steps and her legs buckled, her knees crumbling beneath her weight. Arms caught her, bringing her close. _Elijah_. She knew his scent. She turned herself into him. It was the last thing she remembered before blissful oblivion welcomed her into its comforting arms.

* * *

Two weeks passed painfully slowly. Every morning when she woke, Rebekah was there, keeping up a steady flow on conversation. Hayley smiled and nodded, but mostly, she heard nothing. During that first week, Rebekah had washed her hair a few times. Elijah had dried it once, and then he had put her to bed, sitting in the wingback chair until she slept. Only, she didn't sleep. She couldn't. She didn't think she ever could again.

Klaus had left town, 'to grieve in his own way,' Rebekah had said. Hayley didn't know what that meant. She wished she could leave too. But there was no place she could go that would ease the unending knot of pain that rested heavily on her chest. Some mornings, the grief was so heavy, she couldn't breathe.

But Elijah remained by her side. He made sure she ate, pushing a bowl of cereal or soup or pasta in front of her, the gentle order to 'eat,' always whispered softly, but firmly. It took her an hour to finish a small bowl of anything. He patiently sat beside her, never speaking unnecessarily, her silent champion.

That night, Hayley went to bed and heard Rebekah speaking to Elijah in his bedroom. "She's like the walking dead, Elijah. She barely eats, she doesn't sleep, for gods sake have you ever seen her shed one tear?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I fear her pain is suppressed. Until she lets go, she cannot begin the process of healing."

Hayley kept moving, not wanting to hear more. It was true, she had not cried. Not even when Klaus brought the remains of their little girl home to be buried.

"Hayley?" Rebekah called. They had heard her outside. She retraced her steps and walked inside, schooling her features.

"Are you going to bed?" Rebekah asked. "Can I get you anything? I'm heading into town. I can get you some of that pistachio ice-cream you like so much."

Hayley shook her head. She hadn't liked pistachio ice-cream in her life. But her baby had. Her cravings had been for Ben and Jerry's pistachio ice-cream. She didn't think she could look at it ever again. She didn't say any of that though. To Rebekah, she just said, "No, thank you."

"Alright. If you change your mind though, just call." Rebekah left and Hayley did not miss the concerned look she shared with Elijah.

He stood in the centre of the room, relaxed by his standards. He wore only a shirt, the top buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She noticed that he had been holding something, but he had moved it out of sight.

"What is that?"

"Nothing. Just an old trinket. Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Show me," she insisted. Somehow, she didn't know how, she just knew it wasn't nothing.

Elijah hesitated a moment before retrieving the item. It was a crude toy really, carved by someone who had had very little skill. It was a wooden horse, about the size of her hand. It was old, very, very old, the wood smooth from centuries of being handled.

"What is this?" She couldn't stop touching it, turning it over and over in her fingers. Somehow this little, unattractive toy threatened to shatter what little control she thought she had managed to build and maintain.

Elijah buried his hands in his pockets, his jaw tight, his eyes sorry to be giving her pain.

"It belonged to my brother, Henrik. I had found it among my things a while back and thought..." His voice trailed off. "I am sorry Hayley."

She waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing really. Life goes on doesn't it?"

He said nothing and she looked back to the toy in her hand. There was something beautiful in the wear that was evident on the wood. The fact that someone, or many, had clearly found joy in the little wooden horse.

Hayley's eyes widened as she felt a lump form in her throat and turned to leave, dropping the horse to the floor. Panic; blind and unexpected erupted within her. With each step she took, her limbs became heavier, her heart beating fast, ready to explode.

"Hayley," Elijah called, but she kept moving. Her breath now came in short, loud spurts, as if she had run a marathon. When his arms came around her from behind, she lost the battle for her self-control.

A desperate wail left her body. It was loud, guttural, anguished and she didn't know it, but it broke Elijah's heart. All her pain was wrapped up in the sound and it was almost too much for even him to bear.

Her knees gave way and they both sank to the floor, hunched over in an agony so real, she felt as if her body were being ripped apart. She didn't fight when he lifted her into his arms and held her, almost like a parent would when their child was hurt. He sat down in a chair and held her while she curled into him, bringing her legs up, burying her face in his neck.

Hayley's sobs came then, fast, fierce, her throat raw. And still she cried, her sorrow pouring out of her in agonising waves. "My baby is gone," she sobbed. "She's dead. My baby is gone," she kept saying over and over again.

She didn't know how long they sat there, but slowly she became aware of the fact that the roaring in her ears had subsided, the pain now a throbbing, dull ache. Gentle arms still held her, kind lips pressed to her hair and temples, tender hands rubbed at her back.

Hayley closed her eyes and she realised she must have dosed off because she awoke when she was being lowered onto a bed. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times because the room was dark. But there was enough light from a lamp for her to know that it wasn't her bedroom. They were still in Elijah's.

"Shhhh, sleep," he whispered.

Hayley felt tears threaten again and shook her head. "Don't go." The words were hoarse, barely a whisper. Her throat was numb.

She lay on her side, facing away from him. But almost instantly, she felt the bed dip and he lay down beside her, fitting his front to her back, his arms coming around her, holding her, keeping her safe. Her body shook as a new wave of sorrow hit her.

"I loved her," she whispered. To herself, to him, a confession into the universe.

"I know."

"And I didn't know just how much I wanted her until she was gone." Her voice shook with suppressed tears.

"It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault."

"I'm afraid to sleep," she confessed. "Because for a moment I will forget. Sometimes, I hover in that space between sleep and being awake. I forget I lost her. When I wake up, I touch by stomach out of habit. But I'm empty inside."

His fingers found hers and linked their hands, pulling her even closer - if such a thing was possible. "She will always be a part of you. Remembering her is honouring her." She felt his lips at the back of her head, pressing there before he said, "I'm right here. You're safe. Go to sleep."

That was how Hayley found peace for the first time since her baby died. With tears drying on her face, her hands gripped Elijah to her tightly. Even in sleep, she clung to him, his arms anchoring her to his side, to life; his whispered words of affection and affirmation resonating in her ears.

* * *

This was how Rebekah found them - both asleep, wrapped in each other's arms as tightly as if they were awake. Elijah's body cupped hers, ever the protector, even their ankles touched.

Rebekah closed the door softly. They would be alright. _Eventually_, they would _all_ be alright.

* * *

_a/n: Ladybug Jess requested a "depressing" one. This is pretty much extremely depressing. Kinda broke MY heart writing it. Hope it's not too heavy. A part of me wonders if this baby will ever be born. Or if some such tragedy might hit. I hope not._

_You are all amazing. I'm looking at your prompts and working through them. I might not get to all of them. But thank you for your thoughts and suggestions. _

_Finally, thank you so much for reading and reviewing x_


	10. Envy

_10. Envy_

The makeshift family sat in the lounge, each occupied with their own interests. Klaus read his book of poems, Elijah studied spells. Rebekah, she sat in a circle of light next to the large windows and painted her nails a particularly vibrant shade of red. Hayley sat and read too - _What To Expect When You're Expecting_.

The room was quiet, but not awkwardly so. It was almost… an amiable contentment. Which was a definite improvement on things. Elijah made his way back to his seat via the kitchen, offering her a fruit salad as he passed.

"A snack." He was always thoughtful like that.

She smiled her thanks, trying hard not to give into the temptation to track his movements across the room. Instead, he winked at her as she scooped a delicious, sweet spoonful into her mouth and continued reading.

She turned the page, half fascinated, half terrified after reading about what to expect during childbirth. But then she felt the wind knocked out of her a little and she doubled over slightly.

"What the-?!"

Three pairs of eyes fixed on her. Rebekah was curious, a red tipped brush poised midway between a bottle and her toes. Klaus had a frown between his brows, his hands primed to turn to the next page. Elijah, he began to rise from his seat, his eyes shadowed with concern.

"Hayley?" the latter asked.

Again she left the strong sensation. She frantically turned to page 52. "It's the baby. I think she's kicking."

Both Elijah and Klaus rose at the same time. Hayley missed the look of caution Rebekah shot to her older brother. Klaus reached her side, looking down at her with a look of wondrous bafflement.

"Oh!" Hayley laughed.

"Bloody hell. Does it hurt?" Rebekah called.

"No, its just… intense." She reached for Klaus's hand and he kneeled beside her, letting her place his hands over the firm mound.

"There! Do you feel that?" Hayley saw a small, cautious smile blossom into a much larger one.

"Indeed I did. There it is again. Looks like we have a feisty one on our hands, love. A little wolf I think," he said.

"Might be the nicest thing you've said to me yet. Miracles do happen."

"Just as hell does occasionally freeze over." He chuckled and she smiled back at him, pleased that they shared this moment. Too often they fought, or remained coolly distant, courteous, tolerant. But they shared this bond of parenthood. She was pleased when there seemed to be moments that allowed them to almost be friends.

Hayley looked across the room, her eyes searching for him. Elijah stood where he had been earlier, his feet planted firmly and slightly apart. His hands were in his pockets, but it was not hard to see that they were balled into fists. His eyes were fixed on Klaus, his jaw visibly tightening as he watched his brother run his hands over her belly.

She waited for his eyes to find hers, they always did. But it didn't this time. He couldn't or wouldn't look at her. But his brow was furrowed, his body taunt as a string on his violin. Her gaze travelled between him and Rebekah. The siblings seemed to be sharing a thought, one she was not privy to.

She wanted to call for him, but Rebekah interrupted, clearly reading the undercurrents. "If I may have my turn with my darling little niece, brother?"

Klaus nodded his accent, patting her belly gently before rising. "I have to go, plans in town." He looked at Hayley and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

She was touched at the sincerity. "I'm not sure I can commit to _any time_, but I will say, _no problem_." He just smiled as he left.

She turned to look back at Elijah, wanting him to feel the baby move, but he was gone too. She felt crushing disappointment.

Rebekah was now kneeling in Klaus's place. "You are in quite a pickle I see."

"Excuse me?"

"Pregnant with one brothers baby, in love with the other. I swear this family is ever the damned soap opera."

"I'm not-" her face burned.

"Bloody hell if that isn't precious! And strong!" Rebekah smiled as the baby kicked. "Finally, another worthy female to help us balance the scale."

In a slightly more subdued tone she said, "It's not a judgment. I know that you and Nik are not quite Will and Kate. But by the look on Elijah's face, I'd say you have a jealous Original on your hands."

Hayley frowned. "Elijah? _Jealous_?"

"All kinds of awkward and complicated, don't you agree?" Rebekah just raised a brow. "I know my oldest brother. That defensive stance, that knotted brow, the broody aura... Men! Doesn't matter if they're a decade or a century old. They never fail to act like errant children."

"But he has nothing…! Klaus and I-"

Rebekah blew a kiss at the belly, shaking her head and moving towards the exit. "Forgive me, but I want no part in this baby daddy drama. I'm not the one you need to be having this conversation with." Rebekah gestured in the direction Elijah had disappeared to. "I'm going for a swim if anyone needs me."

Hayley bit her lip as she watched Rebekah leave. Elijah. _Jealous_?

She found him in the study. He sat behind the large desk, examining his mother's grimoire. It was obvious though that he wasn't reading anything. She knew this because his brow was still furrowed, how gaze fixed, the look on his face dark, troubled, _irritated_.

She raised her hand to knock and jumped instead because of the sudden ferocity with which his fist slammed into the desk.

"Fuck," he growled, low.

She bit her lip. _What the hell?_ His neck snapped towards her, his features becoming impassive. He hadn't been fast enough though. She didn't miss the emotions he tried to hide.

"Hey. You left." It was lame, as opening conversations went. But she didn't know what else to say. Energy radiated off him. She was all the way across the room and she could _feel_ it.

"Yes." He closed the book and stood. The defensive stance was back. She didn't think he even realised he did it. "I had some reading to finish and thought it best to move in here." His tone was cool, distant almost. She felt a barrier between them that had not been there – not even on the day they'd first met. "I'm sorry. I really must get back to these spells. I promised Davina she could have a look at another." He turned from her. _Dismissing her?_

Hayley cocked her head to the side and stared at him, her eyes narrowing. His brows rose at her intense scrutiny.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh nothing much. Except the fact that you're acting like an asshole? That's usually your brothers role."

"I never professed to not possess any of Niklaus's… less desirable qualities. We are brothers after all. Its natural that the bad is mixed with the good."

She pulled a face. "Seriously? That's how you're going to play this?" She pressed her lips together and then shrugged, deeply disappointed. "Whatever." She turned to leave and was already around the corner when she heard him.

"I think about you," he confessed. "All the time. My waking thoughts are filled with contingency plans on how to keep you safe, what to do in a possible crisis. I think about the first time I saw you and how, under the care bestowed upon you in this house, you have flourished." She moved back to the doorway and looked at him. "Become even more beautiful," he finished.

Hayley swallowed, her throat dry. She didn't know what to say. He was pacing now, like a caged lion, unable to find enough space to breathe.

"I find myself proud of how brave you are, how courageous in the face of circumstances that must in reality be incredibly frightening. I catch myself, watching you, when I _know_ shouldn't be. I come in search of your company, when I also know it might be best to maintain my distance."

"Elijah." She didn't want to hear more. At the same time, she wanted to hear nothing else.

"But mostly, I know that this could not possibly be the right time to pursue feelings of any kind. And yet… I am powerless to contain it."

A few tense seconds passed and then he chuckled, his hands running briskly over his face before falling to his side.

"I have been ungracious. And I've said too much."

Hayley stepped into the he room fully, coming to stand beside him. The quarters were cramped behind the desk, but she didn't mind. They had not discussed the burgeoning intimacy of their relationship. It was an unspoken tension, an unresolved issue they were both consciously aware of. She had feelings for him. And he had just proven that he had feelings for her too. The situation was not ideal, but they couldn't pretend it didn't matter.

"Elijah, perhaps I shouldn't be saying this. In fact, I _know_ I shouldn't be saying this," she said wryly, watching as his attention settled on her. "But besides for this baby," her eyes flickered to his and then away, "you are the most important person in my life. Not your brother or Rebekah or even Sophie Devereux whose own life is still magically bound to mine."

He looked aggrieved. "Hayley."

"_You_ are," she reiterated.

He almost growled in frustration. "You're carrying his child! I have no right to feel the way I do. Protective and… territorial." His eyes apologised for the word. "And yet, I cannot deny my own feelings."

She reached for his hands and placed it to her swollen belly. She felt the stiffness in his fingers, the tension still raging through his body. But then she watched his face, her own smile broadening as she saw the wonder, excitement and then the undeniable affection dance across his beautiful features.

"My brother was right. She is feisty."

"And strong, and stubborn too I'm sure. Traits she might very well inherit from her father's side of the family. Elijah…"

He looked _almost_ sheepish. "I... was not prepared to see you and my brother together in such an intimate fashion." He grimaced. "I admit that the feelings took me by surprise. You will be parents to this child and I do not deny the importance of that bond. In fact, I encourage it." He thought for a moment. "I just did not expect to feel what I did when… he touched you."

"What did you feel?"

"Angry at myself. Irritated that he has the right-" at her look he amended, "the _permission_ to touch you." Elijah shrugged. "Even after centuries, it seems I am not immune to jealousy."

Their eyes met and she felt as lost as he did. "This is complicated, isn't it?"

"You may have a talent for the understated," he teased.

Hayley rolled her eyes but held his hands to her belly. "Klaus-"

"I understand. I want Niklaus to be a part of this child's life. To be a good father. I just find myself conflicted where the child's mother is concerned."

Hayley felt her stomach do a flip. She reached out and touched his face and he turned to place a kiss on the inside of her palm.

She was simultaneously filled with the deepest longing and unending regret. "Elijah, until this baby is born, I cannot focus on-"

"Do not apologise. I know. Neither can I."

Elijah closed the short distance between them. He placed his lips to hers, pressing softly. Hayley leaned into him for a moment, their hands still trapped against her stomach. The kiss was slow, but deeply passionate. They pulled apart only slightly, their foreheads resting together.

She would be clear though. "But when she is born and things between Klaus and I are settled, I look forward to continuing this conversation."

"As do I," he whispered against her ear. A shiver raced all the way from the nape of her neck to the base of her spine.

It was a promise. And she fully intended to hold him to it.

* * *

_a/n: jealousy, a suggestion by emerald-princess16. Looks like the dark chapter 9 was hard for most of you. Hope you enjoy this lighter offering. A reminder that these do not necessary follow any specific timeline. Some elements might link to other chapters, others might not._

_I am happy to see so many Halijah shippers stopping by. I hope our little ship becomes an armada! Thank you for all the reviews and reads x_


	11. The Little Miss Mikaelson

_11. The Little Miss Mikaelson_

Hayley sat at the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of tea and watching Rebekah over the rim. The blonde original was frantically creating a list of things that needed to be purchased.

"I wasn't aware that vampires actually celebrate the holidays," Hayley said, slight sarcasm dripping from her tone. She smiled into her cup at Rebekah's droll expression.

"Why wouldn't we? What the hell else would there be to look forward to?"

"Oh I don't know; chaos, mayhem, an endless stream of snapped necks and unclaimed bodies?" Rebekah just snorted and Hayley continued. "Its just… the idea of peace, joy and love to all mankind just doesn't quite sound like-"

"Niklaus? Yes well, there are more apt adjectives for my brother." Rebekah and Hayley shared a smile. "He doesn't really celebrate. But Elijah and I… well, we prefer to believe that there is some goodness to celebrate. Or we just pretend to be happy for a little bit," she finished under her breath. "I like to think of it as some bloody awful vampiric halo effect."

Hayley said nothing, realizing that Rebekah's experience of Christmas was probably aesthetically different to her own – the Mikaelson's having access to more money than she had ever had. But fundamentally, the commonality was a singularly lonely experience.

"Do you bake?" Rebekah asked suddenly. "We need ginger bread."

"Not especially, no."

"Never mind. With that belly, being on your feet isn't a good idea. I've seen your ankles. And besides, Elijah will only lecture me again."

Hayley's swollen ankles protested at that very moment and she sipped at her tea, asking casually, "Elijah?"

Rebekah just shrugged. "You're the precious. We all exist to keep you safe and comfortable." It was said with a generous amount of humour.

Hayley smiled into her cup. It sounded like Elijah. She couldn't put into words how much his thoughtfulness meant to her. Her wellbeing, her comfort. He always put her first. That had never been her experience, ever. For that alone, she could love him.

Rebekah rose to leave. "Right. I'm going to do some shopping. The tree should be delivered by midday. It needs to go in front of the large windows, slightly to the right, but not blocking the natural light."

Hayley had heard this instruction at least three times. "The right. No blocking of light. Got it."

Rebekah looked at the book beside Hayley and frowned.

"What?" Hayley asked.

"Have you decided? It would help if I had a name to have embroidered onto the Christmas stockings I bought for the mantle."

Hayley's face scrunched in confusion.

"The baby's name. You've been dragging that book around for weeks. Have you decided? We know it's a girl. Have you picked a name? It would really help with my planning."

Hayley shook her head, amused, surprised, slightly confused at this new side to the original.

Rebekah in turn narrowed her eyes with mischief. "I have some suggestions you know."

"I knew it!" Hayley clapped her hands. "I've been waiting. I knew this was coming. I'm surprised it's taken you this long. Oh hell, hit me. What should I call my baby?"

"Well, seeing as you asked…" Rebekah's smile said: _I know you didn't really but I'm going to tell you anyway_. She leaned across the table conspiratorially, all excitement. "I really like Nadia."

Hayley pulled a face. "Nadia? No."

"Come on," Rebekah said persuasively. "Its kind of exotic, interesting, mysterious. Everything our little bundle _is_ already. Imagine what a knockout she's going to be."

"No." Hayley just reiterated.

Rebekah thought. "What about Mädchen? Or Skylar? The former is from the old world, the latter the new. Either works."

"Mädchen Mikaelson. The alliteration doesn't strike you as ridiculous?"

"Its charming," Rebekah huffed as Elijah walked in. "Brother, help. Hayley here has shot down all the ideas I've had to name our precious little niece."

Elijah raised a brow and leaned against the counter, his hand resting lazily in his pocket.

"Mädchen Mikaelson," Hayley said, sending an exasperated look in his direction.

"No." He was deadpan. Rebekah clucked, Hayley laughed.

"Well, what are your suggestions brother? Seeing as you're so quick to denounce my perfectly acceptable choices."

Hayley turned to Elijah with a curious stare. He met her eyes as he spoke. "The child should have a strong name. Strong like her mother. Courageous. Befitting her ancestry."

"Dear God, please not something predictable like Elizabeth or Penelope or Wilhelmina." Rebekah pretended to wretch. "Bloody dagger me now."

Elijah almost smiled, Hayley noticed. She loved witnessing these candid moments between the siblings. They were rare and therefore all the more precious on the witnessing.

"Either of your aforementioned choices are perfectly acceptable. As is Josephine, Alexandra," he thought for a moment longer, "or even Gwendolen."

"Seriously Elijah? You would age our niece at least a century with any of those choices!"

Hayley laughed. "Actually, Josephine is pretty. It's on my list. As is Alexandra. Although I prefer the shorter form, Alex." Rebekah rolled her eyes and Hayley continued. "But Wilhelmina? Or Penelope?" She wrinkled her nose. "That's a definite no."

Elijah inclined his head good naturedly.

"Thank God," Rebekah huffed, her hands on her hips. "Those names are decidedly bovine. Every cow or pig is called Penelope or Mina."

Elijah laughed then, addressing Hayley. "What have you been considering?"

She flipped open the book to the front cover where she had scribbled a few names in pencil.

"I like Tallulah."

"Bloody hell. Next!" Rebekah called.

"Rebekah," Elijah chastised. "Some grace, please."

Hayley laughed. "Grace is actually another choice."

"You would name our niece after an adjective? And a weak one at that?!"

Hayley just rolled her eyes. "Or Scarlett."

Rebekah thought for a moment. "That might work. Even if it is technically another adjective."

"It has two t's. Its not an adjective."

"With that logic, I suppose you will spell Grace with a y."

"I'm sure Niklaus would like to be involved in this discussion," Elijah said, pushing away from the counter and coming to stand beside Hayley. Her personal space immediately felt invaded. But in a good way. She liked having him close.

"We already discussed his choices. Of which, _surprisingly_," she admitted, "I didn't hate any."

"Not bloody Tallulah surely?"

"Rebekah," Elijah cautioned again, but they were all smiling.

"He hated that," Hayley admitted with a grimace.

"There is a god," Rebekah muttered.

"Rose-"

"Might I request that the child not bear the name of fauna or flora? _Preferably_." Elijah said it with a wink and Hayley playfully swatted the hand resting close to hers.

"He also liked Estella. Or Sophia."

Elijah looked at her. "Estella is derived from the old French form of the Latin word _'stella,'_ which means star, guiding light, or even love in some of its more obscure forms."

The room was quite for a moment as the siblings digested. Hayley was hopeful. At least Rebekah didn't have an immediate scathing comeback.

"Estella Grace Mikaelson." Elijah's eyes met hers and she felt a tingle race down her spine. She knew. It sounded right.

She tried it on her lips. "Estella Grace _Marshall_ Mikaelson," she amended. "Kinda perfect I think."

Rebekah rolled her eyes but grudgingly admitted, "Estella is bloody glorious. Not Grace. But I approve of her first name. And the last." She smiled broadly. "Do I have your permission then? To have the Christmas stocking embroidered?"

"Yes, I think so. Thank you."

Rebekah planted a kiss on Elijah's cheek in passing. He raised a brow in her direction.

"Christmas shopping," Hayley clarified.

"Ah, yes. Rebekah does love the holidays. This house will be transformed. Brace yourself," he warned.

"I think I realized this would be huge when she threatened the guy down at the tree-lot with an agonising death if he didn't deliver the tree by midday." Hayley thought for a moment. "Or that she just actually made me choose a name for my baby so she could get her planning done." She shook her head in awe.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas?"

Hayley bit her lip and looked away from him for a moment. He had a way of looking at her so directly, she was sure he could see right into her soul. His dark eyes so serious, earnest, interested in what she had to say.

"It's never been a holiday I have especially looked forward to, if that's what you're asking. My foster family didn't especially celebrate and when I was on my own," she shrugged, "I just didn't have the cash for large dinners and fancy clothing. So really, Christmas is pretty much another day for me."

"You're with family this year." His smile was mysterious. "And there will be presents."

Hayley smiled, intrigued by his mischievous grin. She had been mulling over what to get him for weeks.

"And I have little Estella Grace." Hayley caressed her swollen belly.

"You're happy with the name?"

Hayley threw caution to the wind and leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek, much the same way Rebekah had. Except, while that exchange had been decidedly platonic, this one was not. The minute she was within his orbit she felt the chemistry stir between them. She pressed her lips to his cheek and quickly pulled back, stepping away from him.

"Its perfect." _Just like you,_ she thought. She turned to leave.

"I have retrieved some old boxes from storage. They might contain some useful decorations for whatever Rebekah is planning. Would you like to have a look at them?"

"Yes, I would."

"I'll bring them in."

They shared one last look and Hayley watched him disappear out the backdoor. She let out her pent-up breath.

"Little Estella," she whispered to her belly. "Your uncle has a way of robbing me of the natural inclination to breathe." She rubbed the rounded mound. "I am in so much trouble."

* * *

_a/n: For __Halle Alexis who requested the Mikaelson's discussing baby names. _

_Anyone care to venture what the writers might actually name the Little Miss Mikaelson?_

_Thanks for reading x_


	12. The Gift

_12. The Gift_

Hayley sat in the front seat of Klaus's black Lincoln Navigator, her pregnancy now well into its sixth month. She was round, beginning to waddle and it was tiring to move around.

"You alright there baby mama?" Rebekah called as she alighted, already moving to the back of the vehicle. They were using Klaus's car because with all the last minute purchases Rebekah needed to make, her little red sports car was as useful as a bicycle.

"I'm fine. It's just taking me longer to get moving is all," she called back, rubbing her belly soothingly. Perhaps she had overdone it somewhat. She looked down, her feet were throbbing and her ankles were already swelling. She grimaced and sighed heavily, a little dramatically, feeling woefully sorry for herself.

This is what Elijah saw when he wrenched open the door. She was startled for a moment, her grimace frozen in place, perhaps giving the impression of greater discomfort than she really felt.

"My assertion that shopping with my sister would be too exhausting has been proven correct," he said, his face grim.

She breathed out slowly. Seeing him always made her day brighter. Hayley swung her legs out but they dangled far from the ground, too exhausted to make the small jump down. Elijah's arms reached for her automatically and lifted her from her seat. He didn't put her down though, instead swung her into his arms.

"You're overreacting," Rebekah shot back.

"This really isn't necessary," Hayley asserted. _But it's nice_.

"I beg to differ. You look dead on your feet." _I am_. But she wouldn't admit it. Despite that, she gratefully curled her arms around his neck and held on.

"It was good to get out," she defended. "Maybe visiting more than a dozen stores was slightly ambitious-" His eyes darkened and she rushed on, "but I didn't go into _every_ one. I was happy to wait in the car." _For hours_, she added silently, glad to finally be home.

"Don't be a baby. You know you loved it," Rebekah called, her voice muffled.

"_I did_," Hayley said pointedly, looking at Elijah.

"Some help, brother!" Rebekah called from the back of the car.

"A moment," he said, carrying Hayley into the house.

Rebekah had outdone herself. _Completely_. The entire Mikaelson mansion had been transformed into a Christmas haven. _A frikken wonderland really_, Hayley mused.

She had really never seen anything like it. It was almost surreal. Everywhere she looked there was something festive happening. Considering their lifestyle and their current predicament, it was almost absurd.

And yet there was something about all the fuss that settled a warm, contended happiness into her bones. No matter what was happening outside the periphery of the southern plantation, on the inside, Christmas had brought some kind of truce.

He set her down on the chaise in the lounge, stepping back to admire the spectacle before them. All around were sprigs of holly, mistletoe, garlands of flowers and wreaths. The couches had dark red pillows, white and gold candles of all shapes and sizes dispersed across various surfaces. The mantle was decorated with an elaborate pine bough, dotted with golden, finely spun Christmas balls, sprigs of red berries, pinecones and satin ribbons. The ends of the mantle bore the weight of a large jar of glitzy candy canes at one end and crimson apples at the other.

Tied to the front of the stone hearth were five white Christmas stockings. Each was quilted with jewelled studs connecting the triangles. Across the top of each stocking, a name was intricately embroidered in gold thread. _Elijah_ came first. Then _Niklaus_. _Rebekah_. _Hayley_. And finally, _Estella_. The first letter of each name was elaborate, the letters flowing into each other in a calligraphic kaleidoscope.

But the showpiece in the room was undoubtedly the close to 10ft Noble Fir Christmas tree. The needles appeared bluish green in the twinkling fairy lights, the tree filling the entire first floor of the mansion with the most amazing aromatics.

"This tree is just… wild," Hayley said in awe, craning her neck to have a look.

"Rebekah exceeds with excess," Elijah said, standing back and looking up at the spectacular sight.

Hayley stood from the chaise and moved closer, waving his concern away. "I'm alright. I want to have a closer look." Her feet protested.

His look was sceptical, aware that her feet must hurt. He put an arm around her waist, gathering her close as he offered support. Her heart tripped a little, liking the feel of his hand curling into her now non-existent waistline. They stood side by side, admiring the festive charm the tree exuded.

She squinted, leaning closer. "Are those… _little pixie elves_?"

Elijah chuckled. "They are. I also see silver cherubs, tiny jewelled chandeliers, antiqued acanthus leaves, poinsettias and… I do believe sequinned snowflakes."

"No kidding." Hayley rolled her eyes in amusement. "When I went to bed last night, my bedding had been changed and there were _at least_ four scatter cushions with embroidered snowflakes and reindeer on my bed. I woke up with my head resting on a frikken giant red snowflake."

"So did I."

Her eyes widened with amusement. "You didn't?!"

They both laughed and turned to look back at the magnificent tree.

"Holy hell," she breathed. Besides all those miniature, ornate ornaments, there were glittering balls, fairy lights, bronzed pine cones, filigree ornaments and the most beautiful gold fleur-de-lis at the top of the tree.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything like this. Not even in my frikken dreams as a kid," she confessed.

Elijah reached into a tin beneath the tree and retrieved a cellophane wrapped gingerbread man. He tore it open and offered it to Hayley. It smelled wonderful.

"Is there anything she didn't think of?" The biscuit was outrageously delicious. She offered him a piece and saw him studying her closely. She frowned back.

"I had planned to wait until tonight, the tradition being that presents are exchanged on Christmas eve, but I hoped to find a quiet moment to give you something first."

Hayley's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she watched him lean down and retrieve a square, flat, white box from the bottom of the tree. It was wrapped simply, a gold satin ribbon holding the lid in place. Her waist felt bereft without his arm there.

"Elijah… I-"

"Please, allow me." He guided her back to the chaise and placed one of the crimson couch cushions at her back.

A breathless giggle escaped when he positioned the box across her lap, unsure what to make of it. She fingered the card and flicked it open. In bold, black ink, he had simply written:

_Christmas 2013_

_For Hayley & Estella. Simultaneous rays of light and hope. Always and forever._

_Merry Christmas_

_Elijah_

_Always and forever._ She felt weepy for no apparent reason, so took a moment to collect her thoughts by outlining the bold letters of his handwriting, tracing their curves. _Light and hope_. The words reverberated through her brain, bouncing around until she struggled to focus.

"What is it?" she whispered, running her fingers across the box.

He shrugged, looking slightly apprehensive as he buried his hands into his pockets, his legs planted firmly. "Open it."

Hayley set down the gingerbread and unwrapped the bow. She was surprised to see her hands were shaking a little. She cupped the lid and her eyes rose to meet his. His gaze was warm, flicking down towards the box in the universal sign of _'go on, open it.'_

The lid popped off and she moved aside the snowy tissue paper inside. With a gasp, the gold bow slipped from her fingers as she gazed at the treasures nestled within.

There were a few items inside and she picked up the first – a white satin pouch that jingled when it moved. She opened the soft purse and into her palm spilled what looked like two solid silver, intricately carved bangles. On each circle, two little bells were fixed, almost like charms on a bracelet.

Her eyes went to his and Elijah sat down on the couch beside her.

"It's beautiful. Are they bangles for the baby?"

"They will be, _eventually_," he said with a small smile. "They're Saffron Bells." He took them from her and she admired how tiny the silver treasures looked in his large, capable hands. "Thai people believe the jingling of anklet bells are said to ward off evil spirits. Each bell represents love, health, success and gratitude. It is traditional to place bangles, called _kumrai kortao,_ on the ankles of babies - for protection."

"Protection," she concurred, touched. "They're so tiny."

"They grow with the child. Eventually, they can be worn as bangles."

"Really Elijah, they're absolutely beautiful. Thank you."

"There's more."

Her eyes swung back to the box as she passed him the purse for the anklets. Beneath another layer she found a pair of tiny, white baby booties. They had a satin ribbon which anchored the little boot to a baby's foot. On the end of the ribbon, a tiny _'M'_ had been monogrammed. _For Mikaelson_.

Hayley swallowed back the lump in her throat as she removed the final item in the box. Clearly made of the finest silk and lace, she lay a delicate white baby's gown across her lap. It had long, chiffon, puffed sleeves and an empire waistline. Around the middle, a large satin ribbon tied into a big bow on the front. The lace was exquisite, embroidered with precise detail, accented with hand-sewn sequins, pearls and crystal beads. There was also a matching bonnet and bib.

At that point, tears sprang into her eyes. She didn't have the words so she gently lay the box down and leaned over, hugging him close to her. He hadn't been expecting it, if his stiff posture was any indication. But eventually he folded her into his arms, placing a soft kiss on her right temple. They held each other like that in silence.

"Tears?" he asked when she sniffed.

"Damned hormones." Hayley pulled back and smiled self-consciously. "The gown is beautiful. Everything… Elijah. I don't know what to say."

"Say nothing. It is my pleasure."

Hayley squeezed his hand. There was more she wanted to say. But she could hear Rebekah huffing and muttering loudly, clearly on her way into the house.

"I do not presume to be ignorant of the irony of gifting you with a Christening gown, considering our supernatural inclinations. The gown itself can of course be used for any other occasion."

Their faces were close and she could see the faint shadow of his beard around the cleft in his chin. Hayley placed a slow, deliberate, slightly lingering kiss to his cheek, close to his mouth, almost on the side of it.

Rebekah called out to Elijah.

Hayley pulled back and whispered. "It's perfect."

* * *

_a/n: For gossipblondie who requested Christmas in the Mikealson household. For AuroraSpace who requested that Elijah be the first to present Hayley with baby clothes. And for __stjmavsgirl41 who requested a combination of the above in which Elijah gives Hayley a gift._


End file.
